Regalo de San Valentin
by Flor de Cerezo Kawai
Summary: [One Shot] 14 de Febrero, un día con muchos significados. Para Sarada, el día que perdió su primer beso. Para el Bolt, el mejor día de su vida. Y Sasuke se encargaría que fuera el último.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Todo de Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, la trama es mío._

 ** _Summary:_** _.14 de Febrero, un día con muchos significados. Para Sarada, el día que perdió su primer beso. Para el Bolt, el mejor día de su vida. Y Sasuke se encargaría que fuera el último._

 ** _N/A:_** _¡ANTES DE LEER! En mi historia Sasuki no se fue aun de la aldea por su mision, un año después o algo asi._

 ** _Regalo de San Valentín_**

 ** _~14 de Febrero, el día de los enamorados, el día del amor y la amistad, día que todo soltero sufre por no tener pareja, ¡como quieras llamarlo! Un día de corazones, de chocolates, rosas y peluches, día donde todos los hombres tienen que aguantar gastar toda su paga para complacer a sus novias, esposas, etc. Día donde pequeñas niñas confiesan su amor por el niño más popular de la academia, entre otras cosas~_**

Boruto Uzumaki de unos seis años de edad, caminaba por las calles transitadas de Konoha, junto a sus padres y a su pequeña hermanita menor. Toda la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga había decidido pasear por el parque del pueblo.

Se dirigieron al parque y se topó una multitud de personas; niños jugando siendo vigilados por sus padres, ancianos solitarios y parejas enamoradas debido al día tan festivo.

Naruto pudo visualizar entre toda la gentío, una joven kunoichi peli rosada junto a un pelinegro de porte alto que en sus manos, se hallaba un pequeño bulto.

— ¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sarada-chan! — La voz de Naruto hizo que el Uchiha mayor gruñera.

— Oe, ¡Naruto! — Sakura sonrió, feliz.

— Hola, Sakura-chan— Naruto le sonrió zorrunamente a su amiga— Hola, Sarada-chan. Cada día te vez más hermosa, gracias por Kami, que obtuviste la belleza de tu madre y no la cara gruñona del teme— Dijo el Uzumaki, acariciando los cabellos azabaches de la niña, Sasuke levanto una ceja— Lo siento, teme. Pero alguien debía decirte que tu rostro antipático espanta a los niños, sucede que Sarada-chan se acostumbró a tu aterrador aspecto. No te sorprendas si uno de estos días, Sakura-chan deja de amarte por mi sensual rostro.

— Dobe— escupió— Define sensual. Por lo que yo veo, tu rostro tiene de todo menos sensualidad.

— ¿Acaso quieres que golpee a tu mini-Sasuke? Estoy dispuesto a dejar el Clan Uchiha extinto.

Una nueva discusión entre Naruto y Sasuke. Lo habitual.

— Buenos días, Sakura-chan— Saludo amablemente la princesa Hyuga.

— ¡Tía Saku! — Chillo la pequeña peliazul, removiéndose inquieta en los brazos de su madre.

— ¡Hina-chan! ¡Hima-chan! — Saludo efusivamente la pelirosa, adentrándose en una conversación con Hinata.

— ¡Sarada-chan! — Balbuceo el rubio menor, sonrojado.

— Hmp…

— Por cierto, esto es para ti — le extendió una bella rosa roja.

Sarada se sonrojo levemente mientras aceptaba la flor.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mi mama me enseño que a la gente que amas debes darle un regalo en San Valentín — se acercó más a ella.

Al mismo que toda la gente del parque abrían los ojos y bocas sorprendidos al ver la tierna escena. El Uzumaki menor tenía tomado del cuello de la camisa de la azabache, como los labios del Bolt, aterrizaban sobre los de Sarada Uchiha. Se fueron separando lentamente.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar.

Nadie hablaba o respiraba, hasta los mismos pajarillos se encontrabas en silencio.

Todos temiendo una posible y segura terrorífica reacción por parte de Sasuke. En Konoha, todos sabían que Uchiha Sasuke era capaz de asesinar a la persona que se acercara a la pequeña Uchiha.

Los ojos ónix mirando con cierta sorpresa al igual de incredulidad al niño que se hallaba frente suyo.

Y para Bolt, el tierno sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de la Uchiha fue el detonante de todo.

— ¡Amo tanto a Sarada-chan! — Grito a todo pulmón.

La aludida no dijo nada; todo lo sucedido la había dejado, mágicamente, sin palabras alguna.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Y Sakura no tuvo tiempo alguno de detener al Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke ya había activado su sharingan y se dirigía a paso molesto al Bolt.

A Boruto se le había puesto la piel de gallina cuando vio al aterrador padre de su querida Sarada, aparecerse frente suyo.

— Tu, mocoso.

El rubio trago grueso.

— ¡CONSIDERATE MUERTO, MALDITO HIJO DEL DOBE!

Bolt estaba seguro de algo; no se arrepentía de haber besado a Sarada.

 _¿Rewievs?_

 _¡Feliz San Valentín!_


End file.
